


О тейпе, абстракционистах и вежливости

by Herr_Pechvogel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel
Summary: Капитаны Энношита и Акааши быстро находят общий язык.





	

— Добрый день, — сверху раздается мягкий голос.

Энношита смотрит перед собой, скользит взглядом по ногам. Наткнувшись на край шортов, наконец поднимает голову и кивает.

— Добрый.

Акааши Кейджи, третьегодка Фукуродани, связующий, капитан, — сразу выдает мозг. Энношита чуть напрягается и вспоминает еще: кажется, Акааши Кейджи любит вкусно поесть. Хотя кто в тренировочном лагере не любит? Даже Цукишима в последнее время стал с нетерпением ждать ставшего традиционным барбекю, хотя и скрывает это. 

Еще Акааши Кейджи симпатичный и совершенно точно во вкусе Энношиты. Но это уже не факт, а мнение.

Больше Энношита ничего толком не вспоминает. 

Акааши же ничего не говорит, стоит рядом, молча наблюдает, как Энношита делает растяжку. Под внимательным взглядом немного неуютно, но Энношита старается не обращать внимания. Он расставляет ноги, пригибается пониже к полу, тянется вперед. 

— Давайте помогу, Энношита-сан, — снова звучит сверху. Энношита снова вскидывает голову и пожимает плечами. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов. 

Свою команду он уже отпустил отдыхать. Это только он теперь каждый раз задерживается с растяжкой. Энношита улыбается про себя: еще год назад он бы ни за что не подумал, что станет искать для себя какие-то индивидуальные системы тренировок, разминок и прочего. Год назад он был ближе к тому, чтобы снова все бросить. Сейчас все иначе. Сейчас он капитан Карасуно — той Карасуно, которая уже побывала на национальных и планирует попасть туда снова. Нужно… нет, хочется — хочется быть на уровне. Хочется быть лучше.

— Давайте, Акааши-сан, — кивает Энношита и снова склоняется. Перед глазами мелькают белые кроссовки с тонкими золотистыми вставками, на спину ложатся теплые руки. Сразу ощущается чужой вес. 

— Можно просто Акааши. 

— Можно просто Энношита, — обмениваются они и снова молчат.

Акааши давит на спину как надо, сильно и аккуратно. Энношита сам налегал бы так на кохаев, если бы видел, что те халтурят. Он невольно улыбается, давит смешок: может, и Акааши подумал, что халтурит он. Даже не так — заметил. В конце концов, последнюю пару минут он правда не очень старался из-за усталости. Наверное, не у одного Энношиты плавно проходит капитанская профдеформация: он тоже многое теперь замечает, и не только за своей командой.

И не потому что рассматривает интересных ему парней, серьезно, на это просто не остается сил.

— Интересно, — дыхание Акааши вдруг шевелит волоски на шее. От неожиданности внутри у Энношиты все замирает. По плечам мелким песком ссыпаются мурашки. — Я знал, что мне не показалось. У тебя тейп? — жесткая подушечка пальца трет кожу там, где заканчивается белая полоска — у верхних позвонков.

— А, это, — Энношита выдыхает, понимая, что только что забывал дышать. — Да. Мне составили несколько схем.

— И как оно? Эффективно? — судя по голосу, Акааши живо интересуется. Даже забывает про растяжку. Кажется, он просто так теперь лежит у Энношиты на спине и задумчиво водит пальцами по полоске тейпа. Энношиту снова пробирает мурашками. Хочется опустить голову, подставить шею и плечи, и чтобы Акааши прошелся по ним жесткими ладонями, смял. Может, даже еще раз тепло подышал на кожу. 

Энношита медленно, но настойчиво разгибается.

— Пока не знаю, я стал им пользоваться буквально перед лагерем.

Акааши задумчиво мычит и быстро встает ровно, позволяет Энношите сесть. Вообще-то, нужно продолжить, но Энношита сворачивает свою растяжку, поднимается на ноги.

— Как ощущения? — снова спрашивает Акааши, и Энношита не может понять: он о том, как чувствуются приклеенные к спине ленты, или о том, как только что шла — условная — растяжка. 

— Тоже еще не разобрался, — уклончиво отвечает Энношита. 

— Пожалуйста, поделись наблюдениями, когда определишься, — Акааши кивает Энношите, потом — на выход из зала. Нужно идти, скоро ужин, и пропускать его — смерти подобно. Кто пропустил ужин в тренировочном лагере — тот превратился в самого несчастного полумертвого человека на свете, это всем известно. 

Они вместе доходят до корпуса. Акааши задает вежливые вопросы — корректные, как будто заученные заранее, но Энношите чудится подтекст в каждом втором. Сначала Акааши спрашивает только про тейпирование. Потом они плавно переходят на бытовые вещи и говорят обо всем на свете. 

Почему-то это «все» касается их лично.

Невозможно сделать повязку из тейпа самостоятельно, но возможно ли его снять самому? Нужна ли Энношите помощь? Остается ли клей на коже и как от него избавиться?

Как Энношита расслабляется? Капитану это ведь так нужно, Акааши знает по себе. Нравятся ли Энношите офуро, которые установлены в ванных здесь, в лагере? Энношита выясняет, что на вкус Акааши — слишком маленькие ванные, слишком тесные офуро.

Чем Энношита себя балует? Чем-то сладким? Здесь оказывается, что они оба придерживаются индивидуальной диеты. Акааши тоже обращался к специалисту, чтобы составить план питания и тренировок.

Несмотря на легкую паранойю Энношиты, с Акааши ему легко. Язык быстро развязывается, хотя они оба явно не принадлежат к категории болтунов. Разговор течет плавно, акценты расставляются аккуратно. Тем неожиданнее для Энношиты, когда Акааши на какое-то очередное замечание смеется — громко, сипловато, — и едва не хрюкает в конце, зажимая себе рот рукой. Энношита невольно смеется тоже и не может перестать смотреть, как у Акааши блестят глаза. В их уголках все еще собираются смешинки. Это красиво — так, что уголки глаз Акааши хочется поцеловать.

Они прощаются в коридоре корпуса — обоим нужно переодеться и присоединиться к своим командам. Организовать свои команды. Перед Энношитой еще стоит задача не дать первогодке Шиме объесться до боли в желудке — уже был прецедент.

Перед сном, когда Энношита пытается аккуратно отлепить тейп от спины и вертится перед зеркалом, мысли возвращаются к Акааши. Возникает идея найти его и попросить о помощи — ему ведь было интересно, так? Энношита даже колеблется, глядя своему отражению в глаза, а потом со вздохом дергает ленту так, что та трещит. Как-то неудачно он сегодня вылил себе на спину специальный растворитель.

Хотя, может, и не стоило отказываться от идеи. Акааши появляется на пороге тренерской комнаты ранним утром. Почти вся команда Карасуно еще спит, но Энношита поднялся раньше, чтобы Укай мог сделать новую повязку на спине. 

— Прошу прощения, можно? — Акааши стучит и ждет, пока Укай, удивленно подняв бровь, даст добро. Проскальзывает внутрь и тихо закрывает седзи за своей спиной, улыбается Энношите уголками губ. — Еще раз прощу прощения, — Акааши кланяется. — Энношита интересно рассказывал про тейп и обещал показать свои схемы.

— Смотри, конечно, — Энношита понимает, что не может не улыбнуться ему в ответ. Укай пожимает плечами, и Акааши становится рядом с ним. На секунду Энношите даже кажется, что он сейчас снова почувствует дыхание. От одного предвкушения становится приятно, волоски на руках приподнимаются сами по себе.

Конечно, теперь Акааши не дышит ему на шею, его вообще не слышно. Только один раз он тихонько мычит, когда Укай цыкает. Еще не наловчился накладывать повязку быстро, старается точнее следовать схеме, сверяется с рисунком на листке. Но в первый день лагеря это все было гораздо дольше. Теперь Укай хлопает Энношиту по плечу уже через пару минут. 

— Готово. Поднимай команду. Напомни Шиме, чтобы не набирал по три порции, — дежурно инструктирует Укай, пока Энношита натягивает футболку.

— Спасибо, Укай-сан. Есть, — он шутливо отдает тренеру честь, и они с Акааши уходят под веселое хмыканье.

— Когда видно всю спину, выглядит необычно, — делится Акааши. Им обоим нужно будить команды, но они не спешат, не сговариваясь замедляют шаг, едва свернув за угол. — Даже живописно. 

— Да, что-то такое типа современного искусства. Когда никто не понимает смысла, но все делают очень серьезный вид, — тянет Энношита и делает каменное лицо. Акааши смеется — совсем как вчера, и звук далеко разносится по пустому коридору. 

— Камбара Тай?

— Окамото Таро.

— Я больше не знаю абстракционистов, — улыбается Акааши.

— О, так это были абстракционисты, — глубокомысленно отвечает Энношита, и смеются уже они оба. 

Вечером Акааши снова подходит, когда Энношита последним остается продолжать свою растяжку. С этого момента его помощь становится традицией. И каждый раз — каждый день Акааши цепляет пальцами ленты тейпа, если они торчат из-за ворота футболки. 

А один раз, когда повязки у Энношиты на ногах, он несколько раз ловит внимательный взгляд. Акааши смотрит во всех перерывах между играми, даже если он в другом конце зала. Энношите почему-то хочется прикрыться. Но, с другой стороны, взгляд красноречивый, и Энношите это льстит. 

Он не умеет красоваться, вообще считает, что это всегда выглядит по-идиотски, но сейчас — хочется. Единственный вариант, который он находит — играть в полную силу, с полной отдачей. 

Акааши словно воспринимает это как вызов. В игре против Карасуно не щадит ни их, ни собственную команду. Бросает горячие взгляды из-за сетки. Два сета получаются жестче, жарче, интенсивнее, чем все предыдущие, что они играли в лагере. 

Это последняя игра на сегодня, и Энношита ждет, что Акааши подойдет помочь с растяжкой, но его куда-то уводит команда. За широкими спинами игроков Фукуродани даже не видно, когда Акааши исчезает из зала.

Расстраиваться Энношите некогда, он и сам капитан, и у него есть дела. Ему просто везло, что все дни до этого удавалось урвать десяток минут лично себе. Но внутри все равно селится неприятный холодок, а мышцы противно размякают, как от рассеянности.

Но и это быстро забывается: измотанный и голодный Шима все-таки умудряется снова прилично переесть. Энношита мрачнеет, практически за ухо ведет его к медпункту и выдыхает, только когда Шиму, все еще согнутого пополам, отпускают оттуда — осмотренного и накормленного какой-то таблеткой для улучшения пищеварения. 

Измученный Шима быстро засыпает — или делает вид, что засыпает, — а Энношита, повалившийся на футон одновременно с ним, не может закрыть глаза. Перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна, все тело снова становится каким-то мокрым мякишем. Это еще и от жары — дышать в полной сопящих парней комнате просто нечем.

Энношита выходит на крыльцо корпуса. Легче почти не становится: на улице тоже жарко. Но здесь иногда поднимается слабый ветер, и Энношита жмурится, вдыхает глубже, сосредотачивается на коротком ощущении прохлады — ветер студит влажный от пота затылок. 

— Ты так и не снял тейп сегодня. С ним нужно спать? — голос Акааши снова, как в первый раз, идет сверху. Энношита опирается руками о крыльцо позади себя, запрокидывает голову и открывает глаза. 

— Замотался, — он чувствует, мрачное настроение начинает рассеиваться, уходить с новым легким порывом ветра. — Сейчас сниму…

— Можно? — спрашивает Акааши, садясь рядом. Он указывает на тейп взглядом, склоняет голову набок. — Все время хочется его подцепить и отклеить. Руки чешутся, честно слово, — признается он.

Акааши всегда, всегда спрашивает разрешения. Войти, помочь, посмотреть. Дотронуться. Всегда спрашивает и ждет, безукоризненно вежливый. И — вдруг понимает Энношита — это только потому, что Акааши уверен в положительном ответе. Всегда.

— Можно, — Энношита кивает. Отказать он не может и не хочет. И кажется, что Акааши об этом знает — всегда знал. 

Пальцы ловко подцепляют край ленты на икре, дергают, потом сильнее, тянут. Энношита шипит. Он знал, что так будет — без растворителя это больно, а флакон остался в сумке в комнате. И даже так Энношита не мог отказать Акааши. 

— Извини. Но, ох, — Акааши улыбается, тянет еще немного. — У меня, кажется, какая-то навязчивая тяга. Знаешь, вроде того, как некоторых тянет бесконечно лопать пузырьки на упаковочной пленке. 

— Знаю, у меня тоже есть навязчивое… похожее.

— И что же это?

Акааши перестает тянуть тейп, Энношита выдыхает, но лучше бы уж боль длилась. Потому что без нее в голове становится слишком много мыслей. 

«Навязчивое» Энношиты на самом деле совсем не похоже на желание отклеивать что-нибудь или давить пузырьки на пленке. Ему навязчиво хочется целоваться с Акааши. А у того взгляд такой, будто он знает — и всегда знал. Под таким взглядом хочется отойти в тень, свернуться там и не показываться на глаза. Скрыться и посидеть в одиночестве с мороженым — сейчас охладиться точно не помешает, и не только потому что на улице жарко. 

Энношита почти готов сбежать.

Он научился выдерживать давление и нагрузки на тренировках, на матчах, только здесь все по-другому.

Акааши быстро перегибается через Энношиту, ставит руки по бокам от него, заставляя отклониться немного назад. Такая себе клетка из рук и тела — ни за что не сбежать, потому что оттолкнуть Акааши невозможно. 

Тяжелый взгляд Акааши прямо напротив, и Энношите стоит всех душевных сил не отвести глаза первым. Давление — как на национальных.

Акааши все-таки закрывает глаза первым, но Энношита не успевает даже перевести дыхание. Первые поцелуи короткие, быстрые, какие-то отрывочные. Акааши вытягивает воздух из легких Энношиты по кусочку, каждым прикосновением горячо припечатывает — клеймо на клейме. 

Энношита приоткрывает рот, склоняет голову набок, чтобы было удобнее. Целуется Акааши совсем не так, как разговаривает. Не спрашивает разрешения, не придерживается вежливости. Горячо и грубовато — он кусается немного, и Энношита улыбается и кусается в ответ. Может, даже слишком сильно, потому что Акааши шипит, но и только. Энношита приоткрывает глаза и сквозь ресницы видит довольное лицо. 

В голове лопаются все пузырьки и отклеиваются все ленты. 

В комнату Энношита возвращается ни капли не освежившимся. Ему еще жарче, суставы — мягкие и колеблющиеся, как пудинг, несмотря на поддержку тейпа. С грехом пополам он все же снимает повязку и валится на футон. Кажется, что губы горят даже во сне. Немного боязно, что они останутся покрасневшими и припухшими до самого утра.

В последний день лагеря Энношита совершенно не высыпается, но ни капли не жалеет об этом. Приходится прилагать вдвое больше усилий, чтобы сконцентрироваться в игре, но уже через час тренировок он привыкает. Возвращается к норме, насколько это возможно, хотя в голове еще гуляет ветерок — такой, как вчера холодил затылок. 

Матчей — всего-ничего, даже всерьез устать никто не успевает. Дальше — барбекю в толпе таких же голодных мальчишек с горящими глазами, а потом Карасуно нужно будет уезжать. 

Только прожевав пару кусков мяса, Энношита вспоминает про Шиму. А когда оборачивается, ища его глазами, видит Акааши. Тот отдергивает Шиму от гриля — тарелка у того уже более чем полная. Поймав взгляд, Акааши чуть наклоняет голову, улыбается одними глазами. Энношита благодарно кивает в ответ.

Когда все рассаживаются в автобусе, Энношита еще какое-то время стоит в проходе чуть позади Укая. Тренер пересчитывает головы, а Энношита профилактически мрачно смотрит на особенно шумных второгодок и первогодок — не хочется, чтобы в дороге было шумно.

Наконец усевшись на свое место, Энношита вытаскивает из кармана телефон, чтобы воткнуть в него наушники. Но первой под палец попадается иконка сообщений, а не плеера. 

«В следующую субботу в Сендае будет выставка авангардистов. Мне бы хотелось посмотреть. Ты не был бы так добр составить мне компанию?»

Энношита прячет лицо в сгибе локтя и давится смехом. Вежливость просьбы просто-таки убойная. Акааши точно знает, что Энношита ему не откажет. 

И, пожалуй, Энношита и сам знал об этом с самого начала.


End file.
